Dusk: Finding The Dawn
by Darinian Soliana
Summary: My first story, Dusk: Finding The Dawn is about an Eevee's Journey to find himself while trying to keep himself, his trainer, and his friend safe Zorua, Trainer, Eevee, Adventure


The Eevee had just woke up from his nightmare and it was the same one as before. Even if it wasn't scary to the Zorua he had slept next to for the last three years, he couldn't bear to think about it. Oh get over it, he won't get hurt with you by his side, he thought to himself. Getting up from his sweat-soaked cat bed he slept in, he stepped forward and stretched his body until he heard the quick muffled crack of his spine.

"Getting up so soon?" The Eevee turned to look behind him quickly and was surprised to see his friend standing up and stretching too. "I could say the same Zee! Goodness, you scared the Vee right out of me." Zee had already gotten up and brushed his sides along the Eevee mid-sentence though. "I wake up at the same time as you every morning Dusk, even when you try to mix it up. Don't act like you forgot."

Dusk huffed and walked towards the mirror and looked at his fur. It had been getting increasingly dark over the past few weeks. Give me another week and I'll be a black furred pokemon. "I had another nightmare again Zee. You were on the floor with a Zoroark over you, and you looked hurt. I… couldn't do anyth-"

"Oh shush up Dusk, it's probably the same dream as usual." He turned to look at the Eevee, who now gloomily looked away from the mirror and down at the floor. "I'm fine as is, you don't have to worry about me. Kris has our back."

Dusk swallowed the comeback he wanted to throw out at Zee, that he could just feel that something was happening. Instead, he walked over to Kris' bed and hopped up onto it. "VEE!"

Kris turned over in his sleep and it didn't seem like he was going to change that for a while. "Zee, wake him up. Today's importannnt." The Zorua climbed up Kris' bed and took a deep breath, his body warming up slowly. Soon Dusk and even Kris were grimacing from the heat until Kris lifted his head and blew at the Zorua's blistering heat.

"Okay Okay I'm up!" he yelled. Zee stopped making his heat and as he cooled down Dusk could only chuckle at the two. Zee was something special, an All-Type. He wasn't even supposed to exist in the world of Pokemon and yet here he was, using an extremely neutered version of solar flare.

When the two first found him on the ground in the tall grass, he was bruised and had already fainted from a prior battle with some other trainer. Pokemon were never meant to be caught when not conscious due to the People injecting a small dose of a secret solution to allow it to recognize Pokemon via reading the solution through the Pokemon's brain waves. If the Pokemon wasn't awake then it couldn't react to the solution, it couldn't be read, and in turn couldn't be caught. Stronger Pokeballs either injected more solution or made it more obvious to the Pokemon that it was being injected to increase the chances of being caught.

So the duo had to bring the Zorua to the Pokemon Center and explain what they had found. You normally can't walk into a Center with a fainted Pokemon out of ball, bruised, and with it all foul smelling. Yet the look on their worried faces had been enough to convince the nurse to heal it, although it was under very close observation and they were allowed a Master ball to catch it immediately as it woke up as to make sure it didn't destroy the place.

That was the past, and although it wasn't a very intimate beginning of the trio's relationship it definitely brought them together much more unique than other trainers. Dusk shook his head to and came back to reality to find himself sleeping in his small bed again. He realized with dread that nobody was in the room with him after he concluded a quick look around "They left without me? How could they!?" he yelled. He got up on all fours and quickly ran out from the bed downstairs into the first floor to find the other two eating. They both looked up from their meals and looked confused at Dusk.

"What's the matter?" Kris asked as he chewed through the last of his food and put his plate in the sink. "Are you that hungry?" Dusk looked down and tried to hide his fright that he had experienced. "No not really," he said. "Just thought you guys left me for the big day is all."

"We wouldn't do that to you Dusk, you know that. I was just about to send Zee up to get you." Dusk looked over and sure enough Zee replied "Yep, after I was done eating." He gave them both a sloppy grin. "Looks like you did my job for me though." "Well fine, let's get going then." Zee got up from his bowl and looked over at Dusk. "You aren't gonna eat anything or…" His trailing voice was enough to express his concern.

"No, I'm fine Zee. We should head out, right Kris?" Kris looked down and opened his Pokedex, or his 'Dex as he liked to call it. "Yeah, it's already eleven and we want to get there before two," he exclaimed. Kris opened the door and ushered the two Pokemon out. "Let's hurry and get the professor's permission to go help catch pokemon for real now."


End file.
